


Erreur de transplanage

by morporkian_hobbit



Category: Discworld, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Discworld - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, c'était censé être un challenge avec una amie mais c'est allé beaucoup trop loin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morporkian_hobbit/pseuds/morporkian_hobbit
Summary: Suite a une erreur de Dobby dans un transplanage forcé, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvent sur le Disque-Monde, dans le petit royaume de Lancre. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller dans ce monde loufoque et inconnu pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, tout en survivant à l'allergie aux mages de Mémé Ciredutemps, aux facéties des Nac Mac Feegles, et à la passion pour l'arbalète de l'Archichancellier Ridculle.





	1. Le Royaume de Lancre

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci était au départ un challenge avec une amie, que j'avais mise au défi d'écrire un crossover Disque-Monde/Harry Potter... mais je suis partie un peu trop loin avec ma part du défi. Au moins, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, et j’espère que vous vous amuserez à le lire!

Harry, assis sur son lit entre Ron et Hermione, avisa le petit elfe de maison debout devant lui. La créature ferma les yeux, un air de concentration intense se peignit sur sa figure… Le garçon compris soudain que l’elfe s’apprêtait à l’envoyer le plus loin possible de Poudlard. Il attrapa ses deux amis par le bras, les entraina vers le sol et cria – ou plutôt tenta de crier :

« -Dobby, non, tu ne… »

Et ils disparurent.

 

***

 

Crac ! Boum.

Nounou Ogg releva les yeux de sa tasse de thé et regarda Mémé d’un air interrogatif.

« - C’était quoi, ça, Esmé ?  demanda-t-elle.

-Ce bruit dehors ? Bah, probablement une branche cassée. 

-Les branches ne font pas ce bruit là quand elles cassent, voyons. Va donc voir ce que c’est, Magrat. »

La jeune sorcière soupira. « Allume le feu, Magrat… » ; « Fait le thé, Magrat… » ; « Va voir ce que c’est, Magrat … ». Elle avait beau savoir qu’elle était la plus jeune du convent, la « fille », elle aurait bien aimé que ses aînées se bougent un peu les fesses quelques fois et fassent elles-mêmes les tâches qu’elles lui demandaient. Mais c’était elle la « fille », elle devait donc obéir à la « mère » et à l’ « autre ». Elle se leva de son fauteuil (le plus mité des trois, bien sûr) et ouvrit la porte. Elle sortit prudemment dans le jardin de Nounou, des fois qu’un nain de jardin exhibitionniste lui sauterait dessus. Elle regarda alentour : non, le nain en question était toujours en train de se soulager dans le bassin. Elle jeta un coup d’œil aux arbres : aucune branche ne semblait cassée. Elle baissa les yeux et…

Vautrés par terre dans la boue, l’air patraque, trois adolescents d’une douzaine d’années gémissaient. Ils portaient des robes noires et des écharpes rouges ; l’un des deux garçons avait des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, l’autre était roux et la fille avait une énorme masse de cheveux châtains. Magrat les observa d’un œil horrifié, puis bredouilla :

« -Mémé… Nounou… Je crois que vous devriez venir… »

Elle entendit les deux vieilles femmes grommeler et s’extirper de leurs fauteuils, avec force jurons du côté de Nounou. Mémé passa la tête par la porte et lança :

« -Alors, Magrat, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » Derrière elle, Nounou protesta.

« - Pousses-toi un peu, Esmé, je ne vois rien… »

Magrat fit un pas de côté pour laisser les deux sorcières regarder. Mémé jeta aux trois apparitions un regard blasé et lanca :

« -Encore des villageois bourrés. Je paris qu’on va encore me demander mon remède anti-gueule-de-bois. Eh bien, je n’en ai plus, alors qu’ils aillent se faire voir. 

-Ze suis… pas bourré… grommela le jeune homme brun.

-Ben, tu m’en as tout l’air, mon bonhomme, observa Nounou.

-Non… transplané… chuis où… ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se relevèrent avec difficulté et s’assirent par terre. Hermione lança un regard incertain aux trois figures qui l’observaient, qui d’un air curieux, qui d’un air effrayé, qui l’air de dire « j’ai-déjà-vu-ça-des-centaines-de-fois-et-ça-ne-m’impressionne-pas-du-tout. »

« - T’as _quoi_  ? fit la première, celle qui ressemblait à une vieille pomme joviale.

-L’elfe de maison nous a fait faire un transplanage forcé, dit la jeune fille. Vous êtes des sorcières, non ? Les Moldus ne mettent pas de chapeaux pointus en dehors des carnavals. Quelqu’un peut nous dire si on est en Angleterre, ou si on a atterrit à l’autre bout du monde ?

-Houlà, on se calme, jeune fille ! lança la plus grande, celle à l’air sévère. Déjà, arrête de baragouiner et cause nous donc en Lancrien correct. Et puis explique moi ce que c’est que ces trucs… transplanté, t’as dit ? Mordu ? Angle-Terre ? »

Harry se mit debout et entreprit sans succès de retirer la boue de sa robe. Puis il releva les yeux vers ses trois interlocutrices et expliqua d’un air piteux :

« -Transplané. On ne doit pas être en Angleterre ici, si vous avez un mot différent. Vous savez, se téléporter. Passer d’un endroit à un autre par la magie. Et les Moldus, c’est ceux qui ne pratiquent pas la magie. Quant à l’Angleterre… ben, je croyais que tout le monde savait où se trouve l’Angleterre. C’est quand même l’anglais la langue la plus parlée dans le monde, non ?

\- Euh, si je ne m’abuse, il me semble que c’est le morporkien… » glissa la plus jeune des trois sorcières, la seule à porter une robe verte.

La vieille sévère se retourna vivement vers sa consœur et la regarda d’un air suspicieux.

« - D’où tu sais ça, Magrat ? lança-t-elle.

\- Je me cultive, Mémé, répondit la dénommée Magrat. C’est pas parce qu’on habite au fin fond du Bélier qu’on ne doit pas s’intéresser au monde qui nous entoure. Ankh-Morpork est la plus grande ville du continent, elle se trouve dans les plaines de Sto, au bord de la mer Circulaire.

\- Ah ben là, chapeau, Magrat ! lança joyeusement la troisième femme.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, là c’est moi qui ne comprends plus, dit Ron. C’est quoi, Ankh-Molpok ? Les plaines du Seau ? Le Bélier ?

\- Mais dis donc, d’où tu sors pour rien savoir de tout ça ? répliqua la vieille pomme. Même moi qui ne suis sortie de Lancre qu’une fois quand j’avais trente ans – et les dieux savent que ça remonte à longtemps – je connais au moins les plaines de Sto ! Y’a qu’Esmé dans le coin qui connait pas Ankh-Morpork, depuis que le roi Vérence a décidé de « s’ouvrir sur le monde » !

\- Ça c’est faux, Gytha ! Je te rappelle que j’ai passé plusieurs mois à Ankh-Bidule-Truc quand j’ai dû m’occuper de la petite Esk Lefèvre !

\- Attendez, attendez, fit Harry. Je récapitule. Vous êtes des sorcières (les trois femmes acquiescèrent), on est dans un endroit qui s’appelle L’Encre, qui est un royaume, et vous ne savez rien de l’Angleterre quand bien même vous dites connaitre le monde qui vous entoure. On parle bien du même monde, non ? railla-t-il.

\- Euh, j’ai en fait un petit doute, répondit Magrat. Vous dites venir d’un pays que nous ne connaissons pas – et pourtant je pense être plutôt bonne en géographie – et nous parlons de lieux qui vous sont inconnus. Donc soit vous venez de ce continent bizarre appelé Contrepoids, sur l’océan du Bord, soit vous venez d’un autre monde.

\- Nous ne venons pas de ce « Contrepoids », répondit Hermione. Donc je suppose qu’on doit être dans un autre monde. »

Ron jeta un regard désespéré à Harry.

« -Par la barbe de Merlin, dans quel pétrin nous a encore fourré Dobby ? Tu ne pouvais pas  lui demander de te laisser tranquille ?

\- Eh bien j’ai essayé, figure toi, sauf qu’il s’en contre-fiche ! Tout ce qui compte pour lui c’est ce soi-disant danger à Poudlard. Le pire qui me soit arrivé jusqu’ici c’est de m’écrabouiller contre le Saule Cogneur dans la voiture de ton père, et je suis certain que ça n’a rien à voir avec les Malefoy, quoi qu’en dise Dobby !

\- Hem-hem, est-ce que vous pourriez régler cette question plus tard ? fit Mémé, l’air de dire qu’en fait elle ne leur laissait pas le choix. On a d’autres problèmes à régler, là. La question de l’autre monde, déjà. Le monde se déplace bien dans l’espace à dos de tortue, oui ? »

Les trois bouches béantes qui lui faisait face lui apprirent que non, le monde ne se déplaçait pas dans l’espace à dos de tortue – pas leur monde à eux, en tout cas.

« -  Bon, alors, expliquez-moi, comment il fait pour ne pas chuter ? Il est sur le dos d’une raie ? D’un escargot ? 

\- Eh bien, non, répondit prudemment Hermione, notre monde est rond et il tourne autour du soleil. Et il est entouré de sept autres planètes qui font exactement la même chose.

\- Dites, vous seriez pas Omniens, des fois ? fit Nounou. Tu sais, Esmé, comme ce prêtre qui t’avais aidé…

\- Que j’avais aidé, corrigea Mémé, implacable.

\- Oui, oui, que tu avais aidé… la fois où ces vampires bizarres avait voulus diriger Lancre?

\- Oui, il était Omnien. Mais si ces trois-là viennent d’un autre monde, ça m’étonnerais qu’ils soient omniens – ou quoi-que-ce-soit-d’autre-iens, d’ailleurs.

\- Si c’est bien de religion que vous parlez, nous sommes athés, intervint Hermione. Enfin, moi je le suis, en tout cas. »

Magrat s’avança timidement entre ses deux aînées et annonça :

« - Nous ne nous sommes pas présentées. Je suis Magrat Goussedail, et voici Gytha Ogg et Esméralda Ciredutemps. Nous formons le convent de sorcières du royaume de Lancre.Je m’appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta la jeune fille, et mes deux amis sont Harry Potter (elle désigna le petit brun maigrichon) et Ron Weasley (elle pointa le doigt vers le grand roux). Nous sommes élèves à l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Mémé grimaça.

« -Une école de sorcellerie ? Mais c’est qu’ils ont de drôles d’idées dans votre monde. Et qu’est-ce que deux nigauds de mages (les deux garçons s’entre-regardèrent d’un air étonné) fiche dans une école de sorcières ?

-De sorcières _et_ de sorciers, répondit Ron. Ce qu’on y fait ? On apprend la magie. Je veux dire, c’est logique, dans une école de magie on apprend de la magie, non ?

-Oui, mais tu viens de dire que c’était une école de sorcellerie – ce qui est idiot, au demeurant, tout le monde sait que les sorcières apprennent le métier dans la vie de tous les jours. Alors qu’est-ce que la magie vient faire dans une école de sorcellerie, bons dieux ?

-Magie, sorcellerie, c’est du pareil au même, non ? fit Harry.

-Mais non, bougre d’idiot, c’est…

-Ne t’emballe pas, Mémé, intervint Magrat. Chez eux c’est peut-être différent. Ici, expliqua-t-elle à l’attention des trois adolescents, les sorcières et les mages ne font pas le même type de magie. Il n’y a pas de sorcières garçons ou de mages femmes – à une exception près, mais c’est une longue histoire. Mémé a donc été un peu étonnée que vous lui disiez que vous allez tous à la même école.

-Euh, excusez-moi, demanda Hermione, mais serait-ce possible de rentrer et de se changer ? Nous sommes un peu, comment dire… couverts de boue. »

Mémé se tourna vers Nounou Ogg.

« -C’est chez toi, Gytha, c’est toi qui décide.

-Bien sûr, entrez ! s’exclama Nounou avec un grand sourire. On ne va pas vous laisser dehors par ce temps ! (ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le ciel bleu) Oui, ben, c’est une expression, hein, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat. Je vais demander à ma belle-fille de faire couler un bain (elle se retourna et cria par la porte : « Mary… pardon, Sally… excuse moi, Emily, fait donc couler un bain pour les invités !), et Magrat va faire du thé. »

« Et c’est reparti… » songea Magrat tandis qu’ils rentraient tous dans la chaumière de Nounou.


	2. Les Plaines de Sto

Tiphaine Patraque fixait le paysage mouvant, depuis sa place dans la charrette, coincée entre deux sacs de blé. Depuis trois jours, c’était des plaines à perte de vue. On apercevait parfois des bois ou des forêts à l’horizon, mais la charrette en restait à l’écart. Au début du voyage, quand on était dans les montagnes, ça allait encore, le paysage était changeant, on voyait des versants gelés, des forêts de pins, parfois quelques menhirs qui partaient se cacher au passage des voyageurs. Mais maintenant ce n’était qu’une étendue verte et plate, sans même quelques collines pour égayer le paysage. Et depuis ce matin, on traversait aussi des champs de choux, qui dégageaient une odeur pas franchement agréable. Au loin, à la limite de son champ de vision, s’élevait une colonne de fumée qui indiquait la présence d’Ankh-Morpork, leur destination. Les villes de Sto Lat, Sto Hélit et Sto Kerig n’était que des taches floues sans intérêt, à peine plus grosses que les villages qui parsemaient les plaines. Tiphaine avait entendu parler de la grande ville et de ses environs en termes très élogieux, mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui les justifiait. Des choux. De l’herbe. Des hameaux crasseux. Et Ankh-Morpork, à ce qu’elle avait entendu dire, n’était qu’un cloaque indescriptible. Alors pourquoi les trois enfants qui l’accompagnaient – elle n’arrivait pas à les voir autrement que des enfants, tellement ils paraissaient immatures – avaient ils tellement envie de s’y rendre ?  
Ah, oui. L’Université Invisible. L’école de magie. C’était bien le genre des mages, ça, de s’enfermer toute la journée dans un château, en espérant que le savoir viendrait tout seul. Les sorcières l’avaient compris, elles : elles apprenaient leur art dans la vie de tous les jours, et force était de constater qu’elles étaient plus puissantes que les mages. Mémé Ciredutemps, lors de sa seule visite à l’UI, avait battu à plate couture l’archichancelier Biseauté.  
Les sorcières l’avaient compris… enfin, à l’exception de celle qui, assise à côté de Tiphaine, regardait d’un air intéressé les cultures autour d’elle. Hermione observait les choux comme si elle n’en avait jamais vu de sa vie, ce qui, du point de vue de Tiphaine, prouvait qu’elle ne devait pas savoir grand-chose de la nature.  
Les deux amis de la jeune fille étaient assis sur le banc, à côté du marchand qui les conduisait vers Ankh-Morpork. Ils discutaient à voix basse d’un elfe nommé Dolly (ce qui, d’après Tiphaine, n’était surement pas un nom d’elfe), qui les aurait « transplantés » dans ce monde bizarre, à cause d’un potentiel danger dans leur école au nom ridicule – qu’est-ce que c’était, déjà ? Puce-de-lard ? Poutre-mare ?  
Elle entendait aussi Guiton Simpleut et Cht’tit Guillou Gromenton se disputer la bouteille d’eau de vie de Nounou que la jeune sorcière leur avait glissé sous les sacs. Elle avait eu du mal à faire comprendre aux Feegles qu’elle n’avait pas besoins d’une escorte, en étant une elle-même, mais Rob Deschamps avait insisté pour que deux pictsies l’accompagne. Elle avait cédé, sachant qu’elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas les empêcher de s’accrocher à la charrette et de la suivre.  
Elle en voulait un peu à Mémé Ciredutemps de lui avoir demandé d’accompagner les trois étrangers à Ankh-Morpork, bien qu’elle sache que voyager était un élément indispensable de l’apprentissage d’une sorcière. Les trois apprentis mages avaient le même âge qu’elle, ils pouvaient sans doute se débrouiller seuls. Mais elle devait admettre que, s’ils venaient effectivement d’un autre monde comme ils le soutenaient, alors ils auraient du mal à survivre sur le Disque-Monde. Le grand roux avait hurlé quand Rob et Grand Jan l’avaient réveillé à coup de tête sur la poitrine. Bon, d’accord, ils avaient peut-être tapé un peu fort, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour beugler de la sorte. Et la fille avait été étonnée de voir que la maison de Nounou ne recelait pas de centaines de babioles comme celles utilisées par Annagramma et les autres sorcières de la nouvelle génération. Seul le petit brun était resté coi, regardant autour de lui et emmagasinant les informations nouvelles. Il se frottait de temps en temps le front, ce qui lui valait presque à chaque fois un regard inquiet de son amie. Tiphaine avait fini par remarquer la cicatrice en forme d’éclaire, cachée par une mèche de cheveux. La fille mage s’inquiétait vraiment pour rien : la cicatrice semblait dater de nombreuses années, elle n’avait aucune chance de se rouvrir ou de s’infecter, où quoi que ce soit d’autre qui puisse gêner le garçon.  
A côté d'elle, Hermione s'arracha à la contemplation des champs de choux et se tourna vers Tiphaine.  
« - Tiphaine, je peux te poser une question?  
-Vas-y.  
-J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ces lutins, les ... Mac nac Feegles.  
-Nac mac Feegles, corrigea instinctivement Tiphaine. Evite de les traiter de lutins, ils n'apprécient pas.  
-S'ils ne sont pas des lutins, ils sont quoi, alors?  
-Ils préfèrent le terme de pictsies. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit de t'en parler plus en détail... »  
Tiphaine se pencha vers les sacs, en souleva un et lança:  
« - Ch'tit Guillou, tu penses que ça embêterait Rob si j'en disais un peu plus sur vous à la mage? »  
A la grande surprise de la mage en question, une voix nasillarde s'éleva de sous les sacs et répondit:  
« - C'eut vos qui voyeux, maetesse. La ch'tite magienne finira bien par r'partir cheuz elle, non? Donc c'eut point trop grave si elle en sait un peu sur nos-autres.  
-D'accord. Merci, Guillou.  
-C'eut Ch'tit Guillou Gromenton Mac Feegle, maetesse.  
-Désolé. »  
Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione, et dit:  
" - J'ai donc autorisation expresse de Ch'tit Guillou Gromenton mac Feegle de te parler des pictsies. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?  
-Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'eux, répondit une Hermione ébahie, à part ce que j'en ai vu par moi-même, c'est à dire qu'ils sont bleus, petits, qu'ils ont un accent écossais et qu'ils frappent très fort. C'est une bouteille d'eau de vie que tu leur a donné?"  
Tiphaine était étonnée que la jeune fille ait remarqué la bouteille. Néanmoins, les deux Feegles se l'étaient disputée toute la matinée, il aurait été étonnant qu'Hermione ne les entendent pas.  
" - Un Feegle boit comme quatre. Enfin, pas comme quatre Feegles, bien sûr, sinon ils boiraient à l'infini. Plutôt, disons... comme quatre autres bestioles d'à peu près leur taille. Sachant que ne serait-ce qu'une de ces bestioles ne pourrait pas survivre à une simple dose du type de gnole que les pictsies s'enfilent. Ils se battent autant qu'ils boivent, jurent autant qu'ils se battent et volent autant qu'ils jurent. Et ils sont très rapides, et très costauds. Il arrive qu'on voie un mouton filer à reculons dans un champ, avec quatre petites flammes rousses à ses pieds. Les Feegles les attrapent par les pattes, un seul par patte, ils les soulèvent et ils s'en vont.  
-Mais alors, comment faites-vous pour garder les moutons?  
-On leur donne de l'alcool. Aux Feegles, pas aux moutons. Et si ça ne leur suffit pas, j'insiste un peu.  
-Que veux-tu dire? Tu les menace? Ils m'ont l'air assez coriace, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi ils auraient peur de toi... sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr.  
-Parce que..."  
Tiphaine hésita. C'était un de ses secrets les mieux gardés. Seules Miss Tique et le convent de Lancre savaient qu'elle avait été la kelda le temps d'une journée. Et les Feegles, bien sûr.  
Elle opta finalement pour une semi-vérité.  
« - Parce que je suis la seule sorcière du coin. C'est moi qui protège le village quand on a une invasion de bestioles pas nettes. Et je ne parle pas des rats, plutôt des trucs du genre cavalier sans tête, chiens de l'enfer, esprit de l’hiver dingue de flocons artistiques. Et sans le village, plus de gnole et plus de moutons. Donc on a passé un marché: ils ne volent que ce qu'on leur offre, et je ne leur mène pas la vie dure. »  
Elle hésita, puis:  
« - Et ils étaient amis avec ma grand-mère.  
-C'était une sorcière, elle aussi? supposa Hermione.  
-En quelque sorte. A l'époque, on ne connaissait pas encore les sorcières dans le Causse. Donc elle faisait le boulot des sorcières, mais sans magie.  
-Comment est-ce possible ? Une sorcière est par définition quelqu’un qui utilise la magie, non ?  
-Non. Pas ici, en tout cas. C’est cas chez vous ?  
-Oui. Enfin… ça me parait logique, je ne vois pas comment ça peut en être autrement…  
-Ici, le rôle des sorcières est d’aider les gens, voir ce qu’ils ne voient pas, penser pour eux aux choses qui leur échappe. Les paysans pensent seulement à la moisson, au temps, à la pluie, des choses comme ça. Les sorcières s’occupent pour eux des histoires de justice, de morale, elles sont là pour s’immiscer dans les affaires des autres et les rendre meilleures. Meilleures sur le long terme, car dans l’immédiat nos décisions peuvent paraître mauvaises. Et puis bien sûr, elles s’occupent aussi des trucs surnaturels. Les elfes qui s’amusent à passer par les portails inter-dimensionnels, les vampires un peu trop envahissants, les bestioles de la Basse-Fosse, les Feegles.  
-Ça parait injuste.  
-Ça l’est. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. Si on n’était pas là, les autres auraient trop de problèmes à gérer et ne pourraient plus s’occuper de leur propre travail. Et ça ne nous arrangerait pas, vu que c’est eux qui nous nourrissent. Enfin, on parle d’un cas où les sorcières seraient absentes, donc je suppose que ça ne nous gênerait sans doute pas tant que ça de ne pas manger si on est pas là. »  
Tiphaine cessa de regarder ses pieds et se tourna vers Hermione.  
« - Et chez vous, que font les sorcières ? Et les sorciers, vu qu’apparemment c’est pareil.  
-On a complètement coupé les ponts avec les Moldus – les non-sorciers. Avant, soit ils nous pourchassaient pour nous tuer, soit ils passaient leur temps à nous demander de l’aide. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas nous tuer, on se protégeait avec des sortilèges. Mais ça finissait par devenir franchement énervant. Alors on s’est regroupé en petites communautés et on s’est caché des Moldus.  
-Pourquoi ne pas plutôt leur imposer le respect ?  
-En les menaçant ou en les tuant ? Surement pas ! Certains sorciers sont nés de parents Moldus – c’est mon cas. Harry a été élevé par des Moldus, bien que ses parents soient sorciers. Le père de Ron s’intéresse à la science moldue. Ils étudient la médecine, les nouvelles technologies. C’est un peu comme une autre forme de magie. Non, on n’a aucune raison de leur faire du mal.  
-Je vois… Mais vous ne leur apportez rien, en échange de ces connaissances ?  
-Si, mais dans l’ombre. Ils ne le savent pas, mais comme vous, nous nous occupons des évènements surnaturels. Quand des créatures magiques s’infiltrent dans le monde moldu, nous devons les récupérer et les replacer dans des réserves, et ensuite nous devons effacer la mémoire de ceux qui les ont vus. Et nous nous occupons aussi des sorciers un peu trop ambitieux qui veulent les éliminer.  
-Si les Moldus sont si utiles, pourquoi des gens veulent-ils les tuer ?  
-Parce qu’ils estiment qu’ils sont inférieurs aux sorciers. Des animaux. Des mages étudient la magie noire, montent en puissance, rassemblent des fanatiques, prennent le pouvoir puis massacrent les Moldus. Et comme ça ne leur suffit pas, ils s’attaquent aussi aux sorciers nés-moldus, aux Cracmols qui sont des Moldus nés de parents sorciers, aux gens qui sont mauvais en magie, à ceux qui s’intéressent de trop près aux Moldus. C’est arrivé il y a une dizaine d’année. Un mage noir a pris le pouvoir et a mis le monde à feu et à sang. Personne n’osait sortir de chez lui. Ses suppôts étaient partout, il fallait être très attentif à ce qu’on faisait ou disait, ne jamais fréquenter les mauvaises personnes.  
-Tu parles comme si tu y étais. Mais si c’était il y a dix ans, tu devais être un bébé, non ?  
-J’étudie beaucoup l’histoire de la magie. En fait, ce sorcier a disparu il y onze ans. C’est Harry – elle désigna son compagnon de la tête – qui l’a tué en lui renvoyant un sortilège. Enfin, on ne sait pas comment ça s’est passé. Harry avait seulement un an, et le sortilège était mortel à coup sûr. Personne n’y avait encore jamais survécu. Et Harry s’est retrouvé avec une cicatrice. Mais… » Hermione hésita. « Le mage n’est pas vraiment mort. Une partie de lui a survécu. Il a dû se cacher dans l’esprit d’animaux et d’humains faibles, et il a tenté de regagner du pouvoir. Il est encore faible, mais Dumbledore est certain qu’il finira par revenir.  
-Qui est ce Dumbledore ? Je t’ais déjà entendu parler de lui à Mémé et Nounou.  
-C’est le directeur de notre école. C’est un sorcier très estimé dans notre monde. Et un des seuls qui croient que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom peut revenir. C’est lui qui a organisé la résistance lors de la guerre.  
-Et maintenant, il donne des cours dans une école de sorcellerie ?  
-Il ne donne pas de cours, il dirige seulement l’école. Poudlard est un des lieux les plus sûrs d’Angleterre – parce que Dumbledore s’y trouve. C’est un homme assez bizarre. Il n’est pas attiré par le pouvoir, seulement la paix, la justice, le savoir, des choses immatérielles. On lui a un jour proposé le poste de Ministre de la Magie, mais il a refusé.  
« Guiton Simpleut est en train de grimper sur le rebord du banc » annonça le second degré de Tiphaine dans les recoins de son esprit. La jeune sorcière tourna la tête vers le Feegle, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il pointa le doigt vers le monticule surmonté de fumée, au milieu des plaines, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
« -On s’ra à la grande ville dans une quinzaene de minute, maetesse ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement. « Ch’tit Guillou Gromenton et mi, on a parloi et voilà c’qu’on pense : on va aller bouère un ch’tit cop dans une tavaerne, s’qui parait qu’elles sont bougraement bonnes, et alors on vos suivra pwint partout, mais alors faut nos promaet qu’vos nos empêcherae pwint d’bouère comme on veut, et qu’vos nos gronderez pwint si on rentre un peu saoule. Et pis qu’vos nos f’rez pas l’froncmaet d’sourcil et l’tapmaet d’pied ! Siouplait ! »  
Tiphaine acquiesça distraitement, le regard fixé sur la masse de la cité qui se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Hermione, elle, attrapa délicatement le Feegle par la taille et le leva à hauteur d’yeux.  
« - Comment tu t’appelles, petit pixie ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.  
Guiton Simpleut la regarda avec stupefaction, se demandant comment réagir à un « jaeyant » qui le traitait de cette manière. Puis, d’une torsion du buste, il se dégagea de la main d’Hermione et se catapulta sur sa tête. Là, il attrapa deux mèches de cheveux et les tira aussi fort qu’il pût, en hurlant à l’attention de Tiphaine :  
« - Ca s’pilote, ces trucs-là ? Pit’aet qu’c’est comme la buse d’Hamish ! J’pourrois l’y faire couri jusqu’à Ankh-Morpor ! «  
Tiphaine se retourna, l’air exaspérée.  
« - Guiton, c’est une jaeyante. Ça sert à rien d’essayer de les piloter, c’est pas fichu d’obéir, ces trucs-là. Tu devrais plutôt essayer de trouver une buse et demander à Hamish de t’apprendre l’aviation. Ça veut dire ‘’descend de la tête de la mage’’, merci. »  
Le Feegle soupira exagérément, et sauta de la tête d’Hermione en effectuant un double salto. Puis il escalada le bras de Tiphaine en lui demandant timidement :  
« -Je peux ?  
-Vas-y. Mais pas la tête. Y’a déjà mon chapeau. »  
Le Feegle s’installa confortablement sur l’épaule de Tiphaine, sous le regard perplexe d’Hermione qui ne voyait absolument pas de chapeau sur la tête de sa compagnonne de route. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et se pencha vers ses deux amis.  
« -Ankh-Morpork dans quinze minutes, les gars ! » annonça-t-elle joyeusement. « Quelqu’un a-t-il vu un chapeau sur la tête de Tiphaine ? »  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la jeune sorcière, puis secouèrent la tête en signe de désapprobation. Hermione plissa les yeux et fixa l’air au-dessus de la tête de Tiphaine, où elle avait cru voir miroiter l’espace d’un instant un couvre-chef. Tiphaine eut un petit sourire amusé. La mage n’était peut-être pas si idiote que ça, en fin de compte.


	3. L'Université Invisible

Harry, Hermione et Ron marchaient dans les rues de la grande ville, accompagnés par Tiphaine. Harry regardait tout autour de lui d’un air ébahi. Il tentait de tout voir, tout entendre, tout sentir (1). Il avait l’impression d’être revenu sur le Chemin de Traverse, le lendemain de ses onze ans. La foule se pressait tout autour de lui, certains badauds s’arrêtaient devant des étalages colorés ou des vitrines de boutiques, évitaient les vendeurs à la sauvette. Il aperçut plusieurs fois  des voleurs couper les bourses des passants. Lorsque l’un deux se fit prendre, il montra un bout de papier à sa victime qui le laissa partir en grommelant. Tiphaine remarqua l’air étonné de son compagnon.

« -La Guilde des Voleurs, expliqua-t-elle.  Ils ont des autorisations de vols et cambriolage et régulent ainsi le taux de crimes en ville.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Je croyais que tu ne vivais pas ici.

-Magrat m’a expliqué comment survivre à Ankh-Morpork. Pour ce que j’en sais, elle se renseigne en général assez bien. »

Un petit homme malingre ressemblant vaguement à un rongeur attrapa la manche de Ron.

« -Une saucisse dans un p’tit pain, monseigneur ? Achetez-en tant que c’est encore chaud ! Seulement une demi-piastre ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers leur guide, dans l’attente d’un conseil, mais cette dernière garda un visage inexpressif, attendant de voir ce qu’il allait faire. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la mine désapprobatrice des passants, puis au plateau du camelot : il était couvert de babioles et de bouts de viande en décomposition.

« -Heu… je crois que je vais m’en passer, merci bien… »

Les quatre adolescents s’éloignèrent, poursuivis quelques secondes par les cris de : «Et un délice klatchien, ça vous tente ? Y’a des raisins sec ! »

« -Il y en a beaucoup des comme ça, par ici ? s’enquit Harry.

-‘sait pas, répondit Tiphaine. Mais à mon avis, il sera difficile de trouver plus avarié que ses produits. Donc je dirais, oui, d’autres comme lui, mais pas aussi, disons… morporkiens. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher au hasard dans la foule, qui se composait apparemment d’autant d’humains que d’autres espèces : ils aperçurent entre autre des trolls, des nains, des zombies, quelques gobelins qui tentaient de ne pas se faire écraser, et un énorme caillou en forme d’oiseau (à moins que ce ne soit un oiseau en forme de caillou) qui vola d’une corniche à une autre pour n’en plus bouger. Deux hommes en armure fumaient une cigarette sous un porche, une jeune femme vêtue d’une robe vaporeuse se prélassait sous un autre.

« -Comment on sait où se trouve cette université ? demanda Hermione. Cette ville a l’air tellement grande, et vu la tête des autochtones, je n’ai pas très envie de leur demander ma route…

-Tu vois la grande tour, là-bas ? répondit la jeune sorcière. Elle s’appelle la Tour de l’Art. L’Université Invisible se trouve juste au pied. Et puis, comme on dit, tous les chemins mènent à Ankh-Morpork. Ou en partent, ça dépend dans quel sens tu les prends.

-Donc on se balade à l’aveuglette, en essayant de se rapprocher de la tour ? s’inquiéta Ron. On fait quoi si on tombe sur les quartiers mal famés ?

-Les Ombres sont à l’autre bout de la ville. Remarque, on est du côté « populaire » du  fleuve, le quartier bourgeois est de l’autre côté. »

Ils se dirigèrent petit à petit vers les quais, et passèrent devant le pont d’Airain, où Tiphaine leur expliqua la légende des huit hippopotames (2). De l’autre côté du fleuve, les rues étaient (légèrement) moins sales et sentaient (légèrement) meilleure. De leur côté, les maisons étaient plus petites, et on voyait plus de bâtiments administratifs. Et la Tour de l’Art était plus proche. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la place Sator, noire de monde, qui s’étalait devant les portes noires massives de l’Université.

« -On fait quoi, maintenant ? murmura Hermione.

-On frappe poliment à la porte ? proposa Harry.

-On utilise un Alohomora ? suggéra Ron.

-Non, on passe par derrière, décréta Tiphaine. La porte de devant, c’est pour quand on est attendu, et connaissant Mémé Ciredutemps, elle n’a sans doute pas envoyé de lettre à l’Archichancelier. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait fait, il n’avait pas répondu.

-Depuis quand y a-t-il une porte de derrière à une université de magie ?

-C’est pour quand les élèves sortent tard le soir et veulent rentrer après le couvre-feu. Les élèves ou les profs.

-Quoi ??? Nous, si on faisait ça, on se ferait écharper par Rusard !

-Faut croire qu’ils n’ont pas de « Rusard ». C’est un mastard ?

-Un concierge. Probablement la même chose. »

Ils contournèrent l’UI, ce qui leur prit encore dix bonnes minutes, avant d’arriver à la rue Par-Derrière. Là, Tiphaine sortit de son sac un bout de papier qu’elle consulta, observa un instant le mur d’enceinte de l’Université et retira quelques pierres.

« -C’est par là qu’on grimpe. » annonça-t-elle en faisant signe aux trois autres de passer devant. Ils escaladèrent un à un le mur et sautèrent de l’autre côté.

« -Pouah, c’est du fumier… grogna Ron, dégouté.

-Estimes-toi heureux qu’il ne s’agisse pas encore une fois d’un Filet du Diable ! » répliqua Hermione, tout en tentant en vain de retirer l’herbe en décomposition de sa robe.

« -Dans cette tenue-là, ils ne nous prendront pas au sérieux, soupira Harry.

-On s’en fiche, ils ne sont pas sérieux eux-mêmes, répondit Tiphaine. Ils ont l’habitude des élèves débraillés. Par contre… » Elle se tourna vers Hermione. « Ils n’ont pas vraiment l’habitude des filles.

-Oui, je sais, cette histoire de « les filles ne peuvent pas être des mages et les garçons ne peuvent pas être des sorcières ». Mais tu m’as dit qu’il y avait une exception, non ?

-Oui. Eskarina Lefèvre. Un crétin de mage lui a donné son bourdon sans savoir qu’elle était une fille, du coup elle a été obligée de faire de la magie de mage plutôt que de sorcière. Ça avait l’air de lui plaire, remarque. »

Ils finirent par nettoyer le gros du fumier et se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment aux innombrables fenêtres qui leur faisait face. Il se trouvait au milieu du parc, pas très loin d’un autre bâtiment beaucoup plus grand. Il possédait une petite porte au sommet de quelques marches, et de la fumée masquait les fenêtres. Harry s’approcha et frappa au battant. Rien. Il frappa une deuxième fois, avant d’entendre le cri étouffé de « Ça va, ça va, j’arrive ! ». Une minute plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit sur un grand bonhomme aux cheveux si longs qu’ils masquaient entièrement son visage, à part son nez. Il portait une grande blouse blanche, ou plutôt qui avait dû être blanche avant de recevoir toutes ces tâches et ces brûlures.

« -Oui, c’est pour quoi ? dit-il d’une voix traînante. Si c’est Mustrum qui vous envoie, dites-lui qu’on peut pas aller plus loin sans le budget qu’il nous refuse depuis trois mois. Les particules thaumiques, elles ne se fissionnent pas toutes seules !

-Euh, non, nous ne sommes pas envoyés par Mustrum, répondit Harry. En fait, on voudrait rencontrer le chef de cet établissement.

-L’archichancelier, Mustrum Ridculle ? Ben, vous êtes pas au bon endroit. Ici, c’est le bâtiment de la magie des hautes énergies. Interdit d’entrer pour les visiteurs, sauf autorisation expresse de Cogite Stibon.

-C’est le directeur adjoint ? demanda Ron.

-Non, non, Mustrum tolèrerait jamais un directeur adjoint ! Non, Cogite est directeur de la magie appliquée malavisée, lecteur des écrits sympathiques et praelector. Et directeur du centre de recherche thaumique, mais ça c’est pas un titre officiel. En tout cas, si vous êtes nouveaux, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre au bâtiment principal. Et mademoiselle – il se tourna vers Hermione – n’est pas autorisée à aller plus loin que la Grande Salle, merci bien.

-Mais… voulu répliquer l’interpellée. Ron posa la main sur son bras.

-Chut… vaut mieux éviter de contrarier les mages du coin, on sait jamais, chuchota-t-il. On verra ça plus tard. »

Une voix retentit au fond du couloir, derrière le mage chevelu.

« Qu’est-ce-qui se passe, Adrien ? On a besoins de toi, Sort fait une crise de fromage !

-C’est rien, m’sieur Stibon, cria le dénommé Adrien en se retournant. Juste des visiteurs qui se sont trompés de porte. »

Des pas résonnèrent à l’intérieur, sur fond de sifflement et de crachotements de machines, et Adrien se poussa pour laisser la place à un jeune homme brun, rondelet, aux petites lunettes rondes et à la coiffure comme s’il venait de faire exploser son sèche-cheveux. Il portait lui aussi une blouse, encore plus tâchée que celle d’Adrien, et un des verres de ses lunettes était fêlé.

« -Cogite Stibon, mage chercheur, se présenta-t-il. Vous êtes… ?

-Harry, Ron et Hermione, étudiants en magie, les présenta la jeune fille, et moi je m’appelle Tiphaine, et je suis apprentie sorcière.

-Pardon… vous avez bien dit « étudiants en magie » ? fit Stibon, interloqué. Tous les trois ? Et la jeune fille aussi ? »

Tiphaine soupira.

« -Oui, mais c’est long à expliquer. Je vous les laisse, je dois rentrer dès que possible à Lancre, et il y a un convoi marchand qui part dans quinze minutes. Au revoir, tout le monde.

-Mais… voulu protester Hermione. Mais Tiphaine était déjà partie.

-Donc… une femme mage, dit Stibon, qui avait repris ses esprits. C’est rare. Un cas unique, même. Enfin, double, si on vous compte vous, mademoiselle. Vaudrait mieux aller voir Mustrum tout de suite, ici ce n’est pas le meilleur endroit pour en discuter. » Il se retourna vers le couloir et brailla :

« -Jean-Eude ! Geoffroy ! Refilez la double-dose de bleu de Quirm à Sort, et débrouillez-vous pour rafistoler le NEP, faut que je m’absente un moment ! Je vais chez le patron, je risque d’en avoir pour un bon bout de temps ! » Des sons incompréhensibles résonnèrent en réponse, à quoi le jeune mage chercheur répliqua : «Rien à faire ! Si le clavier est pété, vous n’avez qu’à remettre la vieille plume ! » Pause. « M’en fiche, trouvez-en une ! »

Il se retourna vers les trois visiteurs.

« -Ca y est, c’est réglé, dit-il en se frottant les mains sur sa blouse (3). Espérons qu’ils ne fassent pas tout exploser. Sort est assez capricieux ces jours-ci. »

Les trois sorciers globe-mondiens se retinrent de demander des précisions sur ce « Sort » dont parlait tout le temps le mage : Stibon avait l’air de ces gens qui répondent aux questions par de longues explications qui mettent le cerveau hors-service au bout de dix secondes.

Le bâtiment principal de l’Université Invisible était impressionnant (4). Ou plutôt, il l’aurait été si les quatre mages l’avait vu de devant ; mais le seul moyen d’y accéder depuis l’intérieur du parc était de passer par l’entrée de service. La première vision des mages d’Ankh-Morpork qu’eurent donc Harry, Ron et Hermione fut une rangée de caleçons blancs pendus à un fil à linge, en travers d’une courette. S’y trouvaient aussi deux jeunes filles penchées au-dessus d’un grand baquet remplit d’eau, en train de frotter assidument ce qui ressemblait à une cape brunâtre et informe. Au fond s’encadrait une porte basse, qui donnait sans doute sur la buanderie ou les cuisines. Il s’avéra en fait qu’elle s’ouvrait sur un couloir desservant la buanderie ET les cuisines. Ils remontèrent le corridor, tournèrent à droite, montèrent un escalier, traversèrent une salle vide, tournèrent à gauche, après quoi les trois visiteurs perdirent le fil de la visite. Ils finirent par arriver dans un autre couloir, aux décorations riches mais défraichies, dans lequel deux grandes portes en bois à charnières et loquet d’octefer se faisaient face. La première était fermée ; elle était couverte de griffures, éraflures et autres trous, et une flèche y était plantée. Elle était surmontée d’une cible aux couleurs vives, néanmoins dépourvue de traces d’usage : soit son propriétaire la ratait tout le temps, soit il tirait à dessein dans la porte. En fasse, la seconde porte, identique mais moins abimée, était grande ouvert. Sur le mur se trouvait une petite plaque de cuivre annonçant : Mustrum Ridculle le Brun, Mage de Septième Niveau, Archichancelier. Un glougloutement de rivière totalement incongru s’échappait du cabinet, ainsi que le bruit du choc de deux boules de billard.

Stibon se colla au mur, passa prudemment la tête par l’ouverture de la porte, histoire de vérifier que l’arbalète de l’archichancelier se trouvait à plus de trois mètres de lui, puis il toqua poliment quelques coups au chambranle.

« -Archichancelier ? Il y a des visiteurs qui voudraient vous parler. Des apprentis mages qui viennent de… » Il se tourna vers les trois sorciers. « Vous venez d’où, exactement ? chuchota-t-il.

-Euh… très loin ? suggéra Ron.

-Des apprentis mages qui viennent de très loin, répéta Stibon en se retournant vers la porte.

-Faites-les rentrer, Cogite » fit une voix tonitruante dans le bureau.

Le jeune mage s’écarta pour laisser passer Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui furent accueilli par un carreau d’arbalète qui siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes pour venir se planter dans le mur derrière eux.

« -Je… je vous jure que j’ai vérifié ! bredouilla Stibon à l’attention des trois adolescents effarés. Il ne l’avait pas tout à l’heure ! »

L’homme qui tenait l’arbalète était assis derrière une énorme table de billard couverte de paperasse. Il était vêtu d’une tunique brune qui jurait affreusement avec son pantalon bouffant à rayures rouges et bleues, et il portait ce qu’on devait appeler un chapeau, faute d’un meilleur terme. Ce dernier était cousu de multiples poches remplies d’objets divers, une minuscule arbalète était retenue par un ruban, et la pointe en fer semblait se dévisser. L’homme lui-même portait une barbe très fournie qui ne semblait pas avoir été peignée depuis des mois ; il avait les yeux bruns et un teint buriné, et sa figure était fendue d’un grand sourire jovial.

« -Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? lança-t-il. Et que fait ici cette jeune fille ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Stibon. Vous savez bien que les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à l’UI, même les sorcières !

-Eh bien, vous voyez, j’ai pensé que, vu le précédant que nous avons avec la jeune Eskarina, je pouvais peut-être laisser entrer cette demoiselle, qui prétend être une mage… »

L’archichancelier éclata de rire.

« -Une mage ! Une mage ! s’exclama-t-il. Vous savez bien que les femmes ne sont pas mage ! Le vieil Archichancelier Biseauté, paix à son âme, était complètement fêlé !

-Elles ne sont pas mage parce qu’on ne leur en laisse pas la possibilité, précisa Stibon. Eskarina a quand même atteint le sixième niveau, ce n’est pas rien ! Je ne suis moi-même qu’au cinquième niveau…

-Oui, ben, c’était un hasard. Elle a eu de la chance, c’est tout.

-Excusez-moi… intervint Harry. Je crois qu’il vaudrait mieux que nous nous expliquions par nous-même. » Il prit une grande inspiration sous le regard dubitatif de Ridculle, et se lança.

« -Nous venons en fait d’un autre monde, peut être un autre univers. On est arrivé ici par accident, un problème de téléportation. Chez nous, on est mage de naissance, et les femmes peuvent parfaitement pratique la magie. »

Stibon se tourna vers eux, ébahis.

« -Un autre monde, carrément ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ça aurait dû faire un trou dans le tissu de la réalité, et Sort aurait repéré l’altération du flux des particules thaumiques ! Ça ne peut pas nous avoir échappé !

-Euh… on a fait de trous nulle part, il me semble… fit Ron, hésitant devant le charabia du jeune mage. Quelqu’un nous a téléporté de force pour nous éloigner d’un danger potentiel, mais il a un peu forcé sur la distance. » Il lança un regard noir à Harry.

« -Je t’ais déjà dis que ce n’est pas ma faute ! chuchota ce dernier. Comment voulait-tu que j’empêche Dobby de nous faire transplaner ? Tout ce que j’aurais réussi à faire, c’est l’embarquer avec nous ! »

« -Un autre monde, donc. » Ridculle les fixa pendant quelques secondes, l’air de vouloir voire le mur à travers eux. « Et comment vous faites de la magie, là-bas ? »

Harry et Ron sortirent leurs baguettes, pendant qu’Hermione réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d’expliquer la magie Globe-mondienne.

« -Vous êtes des marraines-fées ??? » lâcha l’archichancelier.

Sans se concerter, les trois sorciers plongèrent sous la table pour échapper à d’éventuels projectiles. A Lancre, quand ils avaient montré leurs baguettes aux sorcières, Magrat leur avait jeté une théière, Nounou Ogg avait saisi le tisonnier, et l’horrible chat borgne avait sauté sur Hermione. Et Mémé Ciredutemps les avait fixés d’un regard plus froid que la mort.

En tout cas, Ridculle ne semblait pas disposé à les mitrailler de boules de billard.

« -Euh… ça va ? demanda Stibon. On a dit quelque-chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? 

-La dernière fois qu’on a entendu l’expression de marraine-fée, expliqua Hermione tout en se relevant prudemment, on a failli se faire massacrer par des sorcières et un chat. Des balles de billard sur la tête, ça doit faire assez mal, donc on préfère se mettre à l’abri. Vous n’avez pas l’intention de nous attaquer, dites ?

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit le jeune mage. Je ne vois pas le problème avec les marraines fées.

-Nous non plus, avoua Ron. On pense juste que les sorcières sont folles.

-Alors, comment ça marche, ces bidules ? » demanda l’archichancelier, qui n’avait pas l’air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. 

Harry pointa sa baguette vers une pile de papiers dans l’intention de faire une démonstration, mais Hermione l’arrêta.

« -Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé, la dernière fois que tu as essayé ? chuchota-t-elle. Il vaut mieux éviter d’utiliser des sortilèges. Laisse-moi leur expliquer, ça sera plus simple. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Laisse tomber. Un simple sort de Lévitation ne peut pas faire de mal… »

«  _Wingardium Leviosa !_  » fit il en fixant la paperasse de Ridculle.

Au lieu de quelques feuilles qui voltigent, l’intégralité des papiers s’envola et empli la pièce dans un bruissement d’ailes. Stibon cria quand une boulette de papier tenta de lui rentrer dans l’oreille, tandis que Ridculle éclata de rire et saisi son arbalète pour tenter d’abattre les dossiers. Ron, lui, plongea à nouveau sous la table.

«  _Finite_   _!_ cria Hermione. Merde… _Finite Incantatem ! Evanesco !_ _Reducto_ … Harry, je t’avais bien dit que c’était une mauvaise idée! »

Les feuilles continuaient de voltiger tandis que Ridculle leur tirait dessus à l’arbalète, que Harry et Hermione leur sautait dessus pour les plaquer à terre et que Stibon tentait de les incendier avec le bourdon de l’archichancelier. Elles finirent néanmoins par retomber au bout d’un moment. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry, tandis que Stibon regardait d’un air effaré les papiers étalés par terre et que Ridculle comptait avec satisfaction ceux qui avaient des trous. Ron sortit de sous la table et lança à Harry :

« -Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as pourtant remarqué que la magie ici fonctionnait mal ! On se retrouve tous avec une baguette dans le même état de marche que la mienne, et Dieu sait qu’elle rate tous ses sortilèges !

-Je pensais qu’ici, dans une école de magie, ça marcherait peut-être, se défendit l’interpellé.

-Enfin bref, vous aurez compris qu’on se sert des baguettes pour lancer des sortilèges, expliqua Hermione à l’intention de l’archichancelier et du praelector, et qu’ici ça marche très mal.

-Et si notre magie ne fonctionne pas, on risque d’avoir un petit problème pour rentrer chez nous », ajouta Ron.

Harry se tourna vers son camarade.

« -De toute façon, même si ça marchait, tu saurais transplaner, toi ? 

-Euh… non. Mais on aurait pu utiliser un Portoloin. On aurait bien trouvé un moyen. »

Ridculle et Stibon se regardèrent, l’air de penser la même chose. Un grand sourire fendit le visage de l’archichancelier, tandis que le jeune chercheur blêmit.

« -Oh non, pas ça… gémit-il. »

Ridculle se tourna vers les visiteurs.

« -Le meilleur endroit pour trouver une solution à un problème, quel qu’il soit, c’est notre bibliothèque. Et c’est la plus grande et la plus fournie du Multivers ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

-Euh, archichancelier… murmura Stibon. Le professeur Rincevent m’a prévenu que le bibliothécaire est… euh… de mauvaise humeur depuis sa dernière excursion dans l’espace-B. Il vaut mieux éviter de le déranger, je crois. Il paraît qu’il a même attaqué le Bagage, quand il lui a fauché ses bananes… »

Harry, Ron et Hermione s’efforcèrent de comprendre le charabia qu’ils venaient d’entendre, en vain.

« -Des bananes ? releva Harry. Un bagage ? Et l’espace-B, c’est quoi ?

-Je crois que le mieux serait peut-être que vous veniez à la bibliothèque, fit Ridculle avant que Stibon n’est le temps d’entrer dans des explications longues et incompréhensibles. Après tout, le bibliothécaire est toujours un peu de mauvais poil, alors un peu plus, un peu moins…

-Surtout, surtout, ne dites pas le mot ‘’singe‘’, fit Stibon d’une voix paniquée, tandis qu’ils sortaient tous dans le couloir. Si vous tenez à la vie, ne dites pas le mot ‘’singe‘’ ! »

 

 

 

 

 

1 : de ce côté-là, il était servi.

2 : au moindre danger qui menace la ville, les hippopotames prendront vie et s’enfuiront.

3 : ce qui ne fit que les rendre plus sales.

4 : et parfaitement visible.


	4. La Bibliothèque

L’UI était supposé être une école ; pourtant, les trois sorciers et leurs guides croisèrent nombre d’étudiants dans les couloirs.

« -Ils ne sont pas supposés être en classe ? » glissa Ron à Harry. 

Stibon se tourna vers eux.

« -La plupart ont cours dans la salle 3B. Sauf que personne ne sait où se trouve cette salle. Puisque tout le monde la connait, elle doit bien exister quelque part, à cause des lois de la causalité narrative, mais en attendant, on ne l’a toujours pas trouvé. A vrai dire, personne ne s’est jamais vraiment donné la peine de la chercher. Ni les élèves, ni les profs. »

 _Ils sont fous_ , mima Harry en direction de son ami, qui hocha la tête.

Un chat détala entre les jambes d’Hermione, poursuivi par une bande de souris armées de fourchettes. Deux vieillards les bousculèrent en courant après les animaux en fuite, en criant : « Trois piastres sur les souris ! » « Quatre sur le chat ! »

Mustrum Ridculle ouvrit une porte au bout du couloir, qui s’ouvrit sur un mur nu. Il jura, puis se retourna et attrapa par le col un étudiant qui passait par là.

« -Où est encore passé l’escalier de la bibliothèque ?

-Il s’est enfui à cause des Bestioles de la Basse Fosse dans les toilettes d’à côté. Il est dans le couloir qui mène aux caves, maintenant. Enfin, aux dernières nouvelles. »

Stibon soupira, pendant que l’Archichancelier donnait un coup de pied rageur dans le mur derrière la porte. Puis ils repartirent dans l’autre sens. Ils finirent par arriver dans un autre couloir brillamment éclairé, apparemment évité par les étudiants. L’archichancelier tira sur la poignée de la grande porte en bois noir, qui s’ouvrit sur … un placard à balais. Il lança un regard noir aux toiles d’araignées, referma la porte à laquelle il donna quelques coups de son bourdon, puis la rouvrit.

La salle immense était éclairée par un grand dôme de verre. On n’en voyait pas les limites, à causes des innombrables étagères ; peut-être même qu’il n’y avait pas de limites. L’air autour des livres semblait grésiller ; certains d’entre eux étaient enchainés à leurs supports. Ridculle fit quelques pas dans la salle et brailla :

« -BIBLIOTHECAAAAIIIIIIIRE !!! »

Une voix retenti de l’autre côté d’une rangée de grimoires.

« -Vous pourriez faire moins de bruits, s’il vous plait ? Il y en a qui travaillent ! »

Le visage de Stibon s’éclaira.

« -Mademoiselle Lefèvre ? Vous tombez à pic ! On a quelqu’un ici qui voudrait vous parler… »

On entendit le bruit d’un livre qu’on referme sèchement, puis des bruits de pas. Stibon, suivi des trois apprentis sorciers, s’engagea dans la salle, tandis que Ridculle partait à grand pas à la recherche du bibliothécaire. Au détour d’une étagère apparut une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et elle portait une robe mauve, ainsi qu’une écharpe aux couleurs indescriptibles frappée des armes de l’UI. En voyant Hermione, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« -Vous êtes une fille ?!  fit-elle, ébahie.

-Euh, oui… répondit Hermione. C’est si étonnant que ça ?

-Les filles ne sont pas autorisées ici ! Comment êtes-vous rentrée ?

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, non ? »

La jeune femme hésita, prenant conscience de la confusion de ses propos.

« -Je suis Eskarina Lefèvre, première et probablement dernière femme mage de cette université, expliqua-t-elle.  Vous êtes une sorcière ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Enfin, je crois qu’ici on dit une mage. On m’a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Mademoiselle ne vient pas d’Ankh-Morpork, ni du Bélier, expliqua Stibon. Ces trois jeunes gens (il désigna aussi Harry et Ron) viennent de… euh… disons très loin, où les femmes sont aussi des mages. Et ils ont une magie différente.

-On est arrivés ici par accident, ajouta Harry. Et notre magie ne fonctionne pas correctement ici, donc on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous.

-Très loin… où, exactement ? demanda Eskarina.

-Comment dire… vous savez qu’il existe autant d’univers que de possibilités du futur, ce qui fait que tout ce qui a pu arriver est arrivé quelques part ? fit Stibon. Eh bien, apparemment il existe aussi des univers qui ne sont le reflet d’aucun autre, qui ont leur réalité propre. Qui ne sont pas d’autres versions du Disque-Monde, quoi. C’est de la que viennent nos visiteurs. »

Eskarina les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Vous voulez dire que vous venez d’un autre monde ? Comme la Basse-Fosse ?

-Oui, et non, répondit Hermione. On est pas des monstres, on n’a pas de tentacules, de pinces ou de trucs comme ça. On est comme vous, sauf qu’on est un peu perdus ici. »

Ils furent interrompus par des pas lourds qui retentirent quelques rangées plus loin, accompagnés de voix.

_« -Non, ils n’ont pas touché à vos livres. Promis._

_-Ook._

_-Ni à vos bananes._

_-Eek !_

_-Mais non ! Ils sont juste rentré dans la bibliothèque, ils n’ont touché à rien, les livres sont toujours à leur place !_

_-Ook ook EEK !_

_-Oui, oui, je suis au courant qu’on n’est pas sensé rentrer dans la bibliothèque sans votre autorisation. Mais je vous rappelle que c’est moi l’archichancelier, ici !_ Ah, Eskarina ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! fit Ridculle en les rejoignant. Stibon, si vous pouviez essayer de trouver le professeur Rincevent, le bibliothécaire manque de bananes. »

Une forme émergea de derrière l’archichancelier, sous le regard ébahis d’Harry, Ron et Hermione. La chose ressemblait à une sorte d’énorme sac de caoutchouc remplit d’eau, sauf qu’elle avait des poils roux et se déplaçait sur ses poings. Elle semblait d’assez mauvaise humeur.

« -Mais c’est un… »

Hermione plaqua la main sur la bouche de Ron. _« Tu te souviens de ce qu’a dit Stibon ? Alors ferme-la ! »_ souffla-t-elle à son ami. « Vous êtes… euh… le bibliothécaire, c’est ça ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

-Ook. Eeek ?

-Oui. Qu’est- ce que vous faites dans ma bibliothèque ? traduisit Eskarina.

-Votre archichancelier nous as dit que c’était ici qu’on trouverait une solution à notre problème de… euh… voyage, fit Ron.

-Oook ?

-Ils viennent apparemment d’un autre monde, expliqua Eskarina au bibliothécaire. Et ils ne peuvent pas repartir. Enfin, ils peuvent sans doute, mais ils ne savent pas comment. Vous avez surement un livre sur les voyages interdimensionnels, non ?

-Ook…

-Comment vous comprenez ce qu’il dit ? glissa Harry à Ridculle, tandis qu’ils suivaient le bibliothécaire parmi les rayonnages.

-Ben… les intonations, je suppose. On s’y fait, c’est tout. Mais celui qui le comprend le mieux, c’est le professeur Rincevent. Il a été assistant bibliothécaire pendant des années.

-Il a toujours été un sin… je veux dire,  un orang-outan?

-Non, avant c’était un homme. Mais il s’est pris une décharge de magie – très courant dans la bibliothèque – et il n’a plus voulu qu’on le retransforme. Il faut croire que c’est plus facile pour se balader dans les rayonnages du haut.

-Le pauvre… murmura Hermione.

-Oh, ne le plaignez pas ! lança Ridculle. Il est très content comme il est ! Apparemment, il a pendu Rincevent par les pieds en haut de la tour de l’Université de Quatricks pour lui faire promettre de ne pas révéler son nom. On ne peut pas lui redonner sa forme première sans connaitre son nom. »

Eskarina était retournée à ses grimoires, tandis que le bibliothécaire s’enfonçait entre les allées, de plus en plus loin. Les étagères étaient ici moins garnies ; certaines ne portaient qu’un seul livre, attaché au bois par de lourdes chaines d’acier. Quelques-uns d’entre eux bougèrent au passage des visiteurs, et un des plus gros tenta de leur sauter dessus.

« -Pourquoi vous gardez des livres aussi dangereux au même endroit que les autres ? demanda Hermione à l’archichancelier. Il vaudrait mieux les mettre dans une salle à part, non ? »

Ridculle éclata de rire.

« -Des livres dangereux ! répéta-t-il. Ca, dangereux ? Vous n’avez jamais entendu parler du Nécrotelecomnicon ou de l’In-Octavo, vous ! Ceux qui sont sur ces étagères sont tout juste bon à vous mordre les doigts si vous essayez de les lire ; il y en a qui sont capables d’avaler l’âme du lecteur, ou de se dévorer les uns les autres ! Ceux-là, oui, ils sont gardés dans une pièce à part ! Les petits grimoires que vous avez ici, c’est de la gnognotte ! »

La gnognotte en question réussit quand même à arracher une partie de la cape de Ridculle. Ron poussa un petit cri et se terra derrière un grand pupitre en pierre.

Le Bibliothécaire se retourna à moitié, et lança à Ron un regard noir accompagné d’un « Eek » désapprobateur. Devant le visage ahuri du garçon, Stibon traduisit : « Evitez de bousculer les livres, ça risquerait de les effrayer.

-Les effrayer ? fit Ron, incrédule. C’est moi qui devrais être effrayé, pas eux !

-Disons que… quand eux sont effrayés, ça donne encore plus de raison à leur entourage d’être effrayé aussi. Donc évitez d’y toucher… »

Ron se le tint pour dit, et continua à avancer en restant bien au milieu des allées et en sursautant chaque fois qu’il voyait un grimoire claquer de la couverture.

Ils s’arrêtèrent enfin lorsque le Bibliothécaire se mit à grimper à une des étagères. Il passa en revue les quelques volumes se trouvant sur celle du haut, avant d’en attraper un et de redescendre en marche arrière, ou en tout cas quelque-chose qui y ressemblait (1).

Il était à mi-hauteur quand des bruits de pas précipités – très précipités – retentirent dans les rayonnages voisins.

Sous les yeux ébahis des trois terriens, un mage assez flou et portant ce qui ressemblait à un sac plein de banane passa à grande vitesse en tenant son chapeau.

« Ça, ç’était Rincevent » commenta Ridculle.

Sous leurs yeux encore plus ébahis passa à la suite de Rincevent (et à peu près à la même vitesse) un… truc indescriptible (2).

« Ça, c’était une Bestiole. »

« De la Basse-Fosse » précisa Stibon.

Ensuite arriva un énorme coffre en bois monté sur des centaines de petits pieds et claquant du couvercle, laissant ainsi apparaitre une longue rangée de dents effilées. Il disparut derrière les rayonnages à la suite de la Bestiole.

« Et ça, c’était le Bagage de Rincevent. »

Puis ce fut au tour des grimoires de passer à grande vitesse, trainant leurs chaines derrière eux.

Enfin, le Bibliothécaire sauta au sol, posa très respectueusement son livre sur une étagère vide et se lança à la poursuite de l’improbable procession.

« A votre avis, » lança Ridculle à la ronde, « il court après les livres, la Bestiole ou les bananes ? Moi, je parierais sur les bananes. »

Devant la mine effarée d’Harry, Ron et Hermione, Stibon poussa un profond soupir avant d’expliquer que ce genre d’évènement arrivait souvent à la bibliothèque.

« Comme on est dans une zone très reculée de la bibliothèque, » précisa-t-il, «on a accès à l’espace-B, qui est peuplé de Bestioles, mais en plus de ça, l’accumulation de livres, même non-magiques, créé des perturbations dans le narrativium, ce qui finit par créer des failles spatio-temporelles dont certaines donnent sur les Dimensions de la Basse-Fosse. Et bizarrement, les Bestioles ont plus envie de venir quand Rincevent est dans le coin. Ce qui est très étrange, puisque les Bestioles se nourrissent de particules thaumiques, et Rincevent est quasiment athaumique, voir antithaumique. Il faut croire qu’il a simplement meilleur goût que la plupart des autres mages… »

Il s’arrêta dans ses raisonnements en s’apercevant que  seule Hermione l’écoutait. Les deux autres avaient commencé à feuilleter le livre abandonné par le Bibliothécaire, sous le regard vaguement intéressé de Ridculle (3). Il portait un gros cadenas, pourtant non verrouillé, et les pages étaient couvertes de runes incompréhensibles et de diagrammes apparemment abstrait. Ron et Harry semblaient avoir oublié les mises en garde de Stibon, car ils ne bronchèrent pas quand le livre se mit à vibrer. Puis à laisser échapper de la fumée.

Lorsqu’un bruit de collision retentit quelques allées plus loin, suivi d’un « OOK !!! », d’un « Schbrouf », et d’un « Clack ! Scronch, scronch… », le livre sursauta littéralement (Harry et Ron aussi, d’ailleurs)… et explosa.

 

_Un peu plus tard…_

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient allongés dans des lits de fortune, dans la cave du bâtiment des Hautes Energies, en compagnie de Stibon. Harry avait une jambe cassée, Hermione un bras et Ron les deux bras ainsi qu’une épaule déboitée.

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit » demanda Hermione au jeune mage, « pourquoi on était ici plutôt qu’à l’infirmerie.

-Parce qu’il n’y a pas d’infirmerie.

-Pourtant ce genre d’accidents a l’air assez fréquent » grommela Ron.  « Et quand je vois tout le matériel dans votre atelier, je pense spontanément ‘’explosion.’’ 

-La magie des hautes énergies est une discipline assez récente. Et la plupart du temps, on ne retrouve pas les gens qui ont eu un accident à la bibliothèque. De manière générale, les mages ont une santé de fer, jusqu’à ce qu’ils meurent. En gros, disons qu’il est rare de réchapper à un assassinat par boule de feu.

-Mais si le livre a explosé… ça veut dire qu’on ne sait toujours pas comment rentrer chez nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, il ne faut pas s’inquiéter, le Bibliothécaire le retrouvera facilement en passant par l’espace-B.

-Ne pas s’inquiéter… » gémit Ron. «  Il a dit : ‘’ne pas s’inquiéter’’ … »

 

 

 

 

1 : le Bibliothécaire ayant des orteils préhensiles,  les pieds, les mains, le haut et le bas sont un peu (voir beaucoup) mélangés. Surtout dans la bibliothèque. Surtout dans une section comme celle-ci de la bibliothèque (et encore, ce n’est pas la salle de l’In-Octavo…)

2 : le truc en question serait tout aussi indescriptible s’il était immobile. On peut quand même avancer sans trop de risque qu’il devait avoir beaucoup de tentacules, beaucoup d’yeux globuleux et beaucoup de dents, ainsi qu’une très grande envie de manger Rincevent.

3 : qui était probablement en train de se demander lequel des deux garçons le livre allait faire exploser en premier.

 

 


	5. Des Cercles

C’est une nuit calme à l’UI - selon les normes des mages, en tout cas. Une nuit avec pas plus de dix déplacements de salles et de trois poulpes dans les caves. Et pas plus de deux passages d’un Rincevent hurlant se faisant courir après par une Bestiole. Bref, une nuit normale.

Presque normale. Car il n’est pas vraiment habituel que les plantes dans le parc de l’Université se mettent à pousser en cercles. Ni que des trous parfaitement circulaires se forment dans la moquette élimée des couloirs. Ni que les souris parlantes, cafards guerriers, calamars difformes et autre créatures peuplant les coins et recoins de l’UI ne se terrent encore plus loin dans leurs coins et recoins…

… bon, d’accord, c’est peut-être plus habituel que le reste. Disons que ça arrive seulement quand le Doyen fait des crises de somnambulisme pyromanique.

Mais avouez qu’il n’est quand même pas normal que des créatures humanoïdes armées de poignards et de lances apparaissent dans les cercles ainsi formés. Ni qu’ils se dispersent discrètement dans les couloirs de l’UI…

… ni qu’ils se prennent des boules de feu lancées par un Doyen endormi. Et par un Archichancelier parfaitement réveillé.

Finalement, il y avait peut-être une autre raison à la disparition soudaine des rats.

Rectification : trois passage d’un Rincevent hurlant se faisant courir après par une boule de feu.

Maintenant, toute la faculté est levée. Ce n’est pas tant les cris des elfes se faisant carboniser qui a réveillé les mages, plutôt l’odeur de barbecue…

Du côté du bâtiment de la Magie des Hautes Energies, c’est la soudaine manie de Sort de dessiner des cercles sur son parchemin qui a mis la puce à l’oreille de Cogite. Et c’est le bruit des appareils de mesures que le jeune mage chercheur mettait en route qui a réveillé les trois sorciers dormant dans la cave réorganisée en infirmerie.

Cela fait deux semaines qu’Harry, Ron et Hermione sont sur le Disque-Monde, et une semaine qu’ils sont coincés à l’infirmerie pour cause d’accident de bibliothèque. Et le Bibliothécaire n’a toujours pas retrouvé le livre sur les voyages inter-universels que Ron et Harry ont fait exploser. Les trois jeunes gens commencent à se demander s’ils rentreront un jour chez eux.

Une fois les mages réveillés, plus question de se rendormir avant un dîner tardif – ou un petit-déjeuner particulièrement matinal. Et une petite réunion organisée par l’Archichancelier, Mustrum Ridculle. Tous les membres de la faculté sont donc installés dans leurs fauteuils moelleux de la Salle Peu Commune, en train de bailler en attendant que Ridculle ai fini de leur parler des elfes.

« … qui arrivent seulement de temps en temps, normalement une fois tous les cinquante ans, mais ça peut être plus souvent, et ils passent par des cercles qui apparaissent bizarrement un peu partout. Il parait qu’ils sont vachement sanguinaires, alors si vous en voyez, feu à volonté. Enfin, sauf si ils sont dans mon champ de tir. Ceux-là, ils me sont réservés. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas sorti mon arbalète.

-Si, archichancelier, soupira le Titulaire de la chaire des études indéfinies. Vous avez tiré un carreau sur l’Econome, ce matin.

-Et vous avez littéralement pulvérisé mes muffins! se plaignit le Doyen. Je n’avais pas mangé depuis une heure, et vous avez pulvérisé mes muffins !

-Excusez-moi… je ne comprends pas vraiment. C’est quoi le problème avec ces elfes ? »

Tous les mages se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« -Beeeeen… commença le Doyen. Ils sont sanguinaires.

-Ils peuvent apparaitre n’importe où.

-On ne sait jamais quand et où ils vont venir.

-Ils adorent jouer avec leurs proies avant de les tuer.

-Ils grillent moins facilement que les Bestioles.

-Oook. »

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant.

« Je suppose que, dans votre monde, les elfes ne sont pas de gentilles petites créatures avec des grandes oreilles et des yeux comme des soucoupes qui sont esclavagisées et obligées à faire toutes les tâches ingrates de la maison ? »

Nouvelle série de regards ébahis.

La réunion fut dérangée un instant par le passage précipité de Rincevent, poursuivi par un elfe, poursuivi par l'Econome qui riait comme un gamin en lui tapant dessus à coup de bourdon. Bon, ça fait quatre. Ce n’est _vraiment_ pas une nuit normal.

Une fois les trois perturbateurs partis… le Bagage passa à leur suite.

Une fois le Bagage parti, Cogite Stibon essaya d’expliquer à Hermione – et accessoirement à Harry et Ron – ce que les elfes du Disque-Monde avaient de different des elfes de leur monde. C’est-à-dire beaucoup de chose.

Le lendemain matin, c’est-à-dire après que les mages aient pris leur en-cas de la nuit, soient retournés dormir quelques heures, puis se soient de nouveau levés pour un petit-déjeuner plantureux, Ridculle convoqua Stibon et ses étudiants, le Bibliothécaire ainsi que Harry, Ron et Hermione pour une réunion spéciale.

« -Mustrum, nous en avons déjà discuté, fit Stibon lorsqu’ils furent tous réunis dans le bureau de l’Archichancelier. Nous n’avons actuellement aucun moyen de renvoyer ces jeunes gens chez eux. Sort planche toujours sur le sujet et n’a encore rien trouvé, et le Bibliothécaire a dit que le livre ne réapparaitra pas dans l’espace B avant un bon moment. Enfin, pas assez près de l’Université pour qu’on aille le chercher sans risque. 

-Oook ! » confirma l’interpellé en hochant la tête.

Harry avait remarqué la petite étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Ridculle, cette petite étincelle qui disait en général « je sais quelque-chose que vous ne savez pas, et je vais vous tourner en ridicule, vous et vos théories quantiques à deux sous » , et qui dans le cas de Ridculle venait avec un supplément « ça risque de tout faire exploser, qu’est-ce qu’on va se marrer ! ». Bref, une étincelle de mauvais augure.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes, et récapitula : « Les sorcières de Lancre n’ont pas de moyen de voyager entre les mondes. On sait que c’est arrivé au professeur Rincevent une fois, mais c’était un pur hasard. Le livre sur les voyages inter-dimensionnels a disparu. Les téléportations sont trop aléatoires et on n’est pas sûrs qu’elles fonctionnent dans plusieurs mondes différents. Et votre ordinateur (marmonnement de Stibon qui refusait d’être comparé aux druides) n’a encore trouvé aucune autre solution.

-Vous pourriez demander à votre tortue de faire un détour par chez nous, suggéra Ron.

-Oook, ook oook eek, OoOk !

-Il dit qu’on ne peut pas communiquer avec A’Tuin, traduisit un des étudiants, on ne comprend pas son cerveau. C’est arrivé une seule fois, mais l’In-Octavo l’a dirigé de son propre chef, nous n’avons aucune idée de comment le refaire.

-Et de toute façon, ajouta Stibon, on ne sait pas à quelle distance se trouve votre monde, ou s’il est dans une autre dimension. »

Il fut interrompu un instant par Ridculle qui tirait une flèche sur un elfe ahuris caracolant dans le couloir, puis il reprit : « La tortue pourrait mettre des milliers d’années à y arriver, voire ne pas trouver du tout votre monde. 

-Il ne reste qu’une seule solution… » soupira un des étudiants.

Tous les membres de l’assemblée se regardèrent, l’air horrifié. Seul Ridculle ne leur prêtait aucune attention, occupé à placer un nouveau carreau dans son arbalète.

« Non, fit l’Archichancelier avec un grand sourire. Pas besoins du rituel d’Ashk-Ente. »

Stibon et ses étudiants étaient partagés entre le soulagement et l’appréhension, tandis que le Bibliothécaire essayait d’exposer par des Oooks passionnés l’utilité du rite en questions aux trois sorciers un peu perdus.

Stibon finit par oser un petit « pourquoi donc ? », déjà effrayé par la possibilité d’une réponse. L’air triomphant, Ridculle lui répondit :

« Parce qu’on a des cercles.

-Qu’est-ce que les cercles viennent faire là-dedans ? demanda Stibon d’une petite voix. Ils mènent uniquement sur le monde des elfes, non ?

-Non ! Et croyez-moi, j’en sais un rayon, moi, sur les cercles. Je tiens mes informations d’Esméralda Ciredutemps, qui je vous le rappelle a eu un lien direct avec les elfes il y a quelques dizaines d’années. »

Revoyant dans sa tête l’expression sévère de la sorcière, Harry eu la soudaine impression qu’elle ne serait sans doute pas très contente de savoir que Ridculle avait partagé cette information avec les mages. Voire, pas contente du tout.

« Vous êtes en train de dire… que les cercles des elfes pourraient nous permettre de rentre chez nous ? 

-Tout juste, mademoiselle ! En réalité, Stibon, vous avez en quelques sortes raison : les cercles mènent exclusivement sur le monde des elfes. Mais ceux qu’ils tracent, eux, peuvent mener dans n’importe quel monde. Croyez-vous qu’ils n’attaquent que le Disque-Monde ?

-Mais alors, on va se retrouver chez eux avant de pouvoir rejoindre l’Angleterre ? demanda Harry. J’ai comme l’impression qu’ils ne sont pas le genre de personnes à qui on peut demander gentiment de nous tracer un cercle magique pour rentrer chez nous.

-Haha ! Non ! tonitrua Ridculle, plus fier que jamais. On peut en quelque sorte plier l’espace pour superposer les deux cercles, comme ça on passe du Disque-Monde à votre Angleterre sans rester chez les elfes plus d’une fraction de seconde ! »

Hermione, qui commençait à comprendre la mentalité de Ridculle, demanda :

« Il n’y aurait pas, disons… des effets secondaires ? Des conditions particulières, ou des choses qui risquent de mal tourner ?

-Eh bien… maintenant que vous le dites… (soupir de désespoir de Ron et Harry) il y a deux choses. D’une, il faut que le cercles soit tracé par un elfe. Sinon, on est obligé d’utiliser un de ceux qui sont déjà là, et ils mèneront seulement dans leur monde. Et là, vous risquez un petit peu de vous faire tuer. La deuxième chose, c’est que le voyage par cercle marche par échange. Pour pouvoir passer du Disque-Monde à celui des elfes, il faut que quelque chose d’à peu près le même poids passe dans l’autre sens. D’ailleurs, ça marche  pour toutes les téléportations.

-Donc… on devra faire passer quelqu’un d’autre ?

-Non, ça peut aussi être un objet. Hé, les gars, vous vous rappelez la fois où on a reçu ce gros chien pyromane à la place de Rincevent ?

-Oui, Archichancelier, soupira Stibon. Vous ne m’avez même pas laissé l’étudier. »

Harry réfléchit un instant, avant de lancer :

« Oui… ça pourrait marcher. »

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis dans la cave du bâtiment des hautes énergies, devant un cercle tracé par un elfe (dûment menacé à l’arbalète par Ridculle ; mais l’arbalète n’était pas vraiment utile, la simple présence de l’Archichancelier effrayait les elfes). Un problème de dernière minute se posait.

« Il n’y a personne chez vous pour tracer un cercle pour vous recevoir, expliqua Stibon. Donc il faut viser un endroit où il y a déjà des cercles.

-Où trouve-t-on des cercles à Poudlard, les gars ? lança Hermione.

-Heu… la Grande Salle ? Il y a tout le temps plein d’assiettes.

-Non, trancha la jeune fille. C’est des cercles beaucoup trop petits, et puis quand il y a des assiettes dans la Grande Salle, en général il y a des gens. Je préfèrerais éviter d’apparaitre dans l’assiette de quelqu’un en plein milieu d’un repas. Une autre idée ?

-La salle de potion ! proposa Ron du tac au tac. Les chaudrons sont là vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et la plupart du temps ils sont vides. Et de toute façon, s’ils sont pleins, je suppose que c’est leur contenu qui apparaitra ici à notre place.

-Ah bah surtout, ne vous gênez pas, lança Ridculle, déversez vos potions sur mes chaussures !

-Ca ne peut pas être pire que ce que vous concoctez par ici, répliqua Hermione.

-Pas faux… grommela un des étudiants.

-Bon, alors cap sur la salle de potion ! annonça Stibon. L’elfe, tu nous prépare ça ?

-Et je te préviens, grogna Ridculle, une seule petite entourloupette et tu vas tâter des carreaux de mon arbalète. »

L’elfe se ratatina un peu plus sur lui-même, passa la main au-dessus du cercle et marmonna quelques mots. Puis il annonça :

« Je tiens juste à vous prévenir, l’objet d’échange n’arrive pas toujours par le cercle de départ. Le machin qui va venir de votre Angleterre, là, il peut tout aussi bien atterrir dans un autre cercle à l’autre bout du Disque. Je dis juste ça au cas où ça me vaudrait une dispense de carreau d’arbalète… »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard, puis se placèrent à l’intérieur du cercle. Il y eut un flash de lumière bleu, puis plus rien.

_Quelques centaines de kilomètre plus loin…_

Esméralda Ciredutemps, Gytha Ogg et Magrat Goussedail se tenaient autour du cercle de pelouse tondue qui était apparu pendant la nuit dans le jardin de Mémé. Nounou et Magrat tenaient des poêles à frire, tandis que Mémé gardait prêt à l’usage une solide corde. Elles attendaient de pied ferme l’inévitable arrivé d’elfes dans le jardin, et avaient d’ailleurs placé tous les villageois avec des objets contondants à côté de tous les cercles qu’elles avaient trouvé. D’après Mémé, cette fois ci les affreuses créatures n’auraient pas le temps de faire les malignes.

La première vision du Disque-Monde qu’eurent donc Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle fût une énorme poêle à frire qui s’abattait sur leurs têtes.

 


End file.
